The Dawn of Winter
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Lady Lyarra Dayne; now Sword of the Morning, traveled North to attend King Joffrey's wedding and head to the Wall to keep her promise to Arthur.
1. Tyrion

Just outside of King's Landing, Tyrion and his companions awaited for the Dornish arrival for his nephew's marriage to Lady Margaery of House Tyrell. Tyrion turned to face the street heading out of King's Landing while Bronn wiped the sweat from his brow. Many common people pass as the people talk among themselves.

An elderly woman walked past Tyrion with two goats as Bronn finally said, "How many Dornishmen does it take to fuck a goat?"

"Please don't." Tyrion sighed staring at the road unflinchingly. Tyrion heard the banner shifted in the air as his squire moved slightly.

"It seems to me a smart place to meet travelers is in a tavern that way when one party is late then the other party could drink some ale inside." Bronn drawled out before taking a sip of ale.

"It's the Prince of Dorne we're waiting for not one of your sellsword friends." Tyrion replied tired already.

"If he's so damned important then how come they send you to meet him?" Bronn asked.

Tyrion turned his friend sighing, "There's bad blood between the Martells of Dorne and the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Has been for years."

"In just in case the Martells of Dorne are looking to spill some Lannister blood then might as well be yours, eh?" Bronn tilted his head at his boss as he spoke.

"There's no need for criticism. I happened to be an accomplished diplomat."

"Oh." Bronn took a swig of his ale. Tyrion saw the banners of the Dornishmen as he turned to Bronn and Podrick.

"Ah, here we are." Tyrion patted his hands on his clothes to get rid of the sweat and the dirt that cling to his hands. Tyrion clapped his hands towards the knights behind him signalling them to be ready for the Dornishmen's arrival.

"Could you read the sigils?" Tyrion asked Bronn who squinted at the banners.

"Yellow balls?"

"Wild lemons in a purple field, House Dalt of Lemonwood." Podrick answered Tyrion's question as Bronn stood up. "A vulture grasping a baby in its talons, House Blackmont. A crowned skull, House Manwoodys of Kingsgrave.A white sword and falling star; House Dayne of Starfall."

"The boy knows his Dornish houses." Tyrion was impressed with Podrick.

"I need a sigil." Bronn mused.

"And House Martell, a red sun pierced by a spear?" Tyrion asked Podrick.

Podrick looked at the Dornishmen banners, "I don't see it, my Lord."

The Dornish lords neared them so Tyrion took a several steps forward, "Well met, my lords. His grace, King Joffrey, welcomes you in his name. My lord father, the King's Hand, sends his greetings as well. I am Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock, master of coin."

The Dornish lords stared at Tyrion unimpressed as Tyrion shifted almost in habit when he is uncomfortable with the situation. "Forgive me but I don't see Prince Doran in your company."

Lord Blackmont spoke, "The Prince's health forces him to remain at Sunspear. He sends his sibling, Prince Oberyn, to attend the royal wedding in his stead."

Tyrion kept his confusion inside as he responded, "Yes, the king will be delighted to enjoy the company of a warrior as renowned as Prince Oberyn at his wedding feast."

"Will he?" Lord Blackmont let his amusement show in his voice.

"Lord Blackmont," A woman pulled down the cloth hiding her face; From what Tyrion could see is the woman had Stark features but with light tan skin and midnight blue eyes. On her back was the legendary greatsword, Dawn. "Stop messing with him."

"I apologize," Lord Blackmont said but Tyrion noted the woman rolled her eyes at the man from behind his back. Tyrion had a feeling he would like this noblewoman.

"And where is Prince Oberyn?"

"Arrived before dawn. Not a man for welcome parties, our prince." Lord Blackmont explained.

"Very well. My lords, this men from the city watch willー" Tyrion was interrupted as the Dornishmen rode past him and the men behind.

"That was some accomplished diplomacy," Bronn said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"We must find the Prince Oberyn before he kills someone."


	2. Cersei

Cersei received the news that Prince Doran Martell couldn't make it to her son's wedding sending his brother instead. In the King's court, there's gossip of a female Sword of the Morning from Starfall attending. The last Sword of the Morning was Arthur Dayne; a legendary knight that served Aerys II Targaryen but was killed by Eddard Stark.

Cersei entered the gardens where Lyarra Dayne was located; she saw a girl with long dark, brown hair braided up in a plait, smooth tanned skin from the Dornish sun, wearing a light green strapless gown with a belt around her waist where a dagger hang from. Lyarra Dayne was beautiful in a subtle way unlike her own beauty.

"Lady Lyarra," Cersei greeted with a smile. "It's such a honor that another Sword of the Morning has arise."

"Queen Regent," Lyarra tilted her head slightly.

"You like flowers?" Cersei was admittedly curious about the girl. Little birds sing to her that she was the baseborn child of Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark. Cersei thought that Eddard's bastard was Ashara's child not this woman.

"Some."

"I hear that you are related to the Starks." Cersei crossed her arms over her chest studying Lyarra.

"You heard correctly." Lyarra hummed as she moved around the shrubbery of roses. Cersei was reminded of Eddard Stark when Lyarra looked at her but instead of the icy pools of gray eyes it was piercing midnight blue eyes. "My father is Brandon Stark."

"Called the Wild Wolf if I remember correctly."

"Yes," Lyarra picked a rose easily from the brush and handed it to Cersei. "If you excuse me."

Cersei twirled the rose between her fingers as she watched the young woman walk away. A thorn pricked her fingers wincing as Cersei threw the rose away and looked at her pricked finger.

"Cersei," She turned to her lover walking up to her. "Was that the Sword of the Morning?"

"Yes," Cersei answered.

"She didn't look like a Stark." Jaime noted.

"No but she did admit to having Stark blood. Her father is not Eddard Stark but his older brother." Cersei stated. "She seem very withdrawn when she spoke to me just like Eddard Stark."


	3. Jaime

Jaime entered the training grounds when sound of sparring reached his ears. Jaime paused watching a young girl roll on the ground holding Dawn in her right hand as a Dornish girl swung a spear at her head. With a clank, Lyarra Dayne stopped the spear with Dawn as she grabbed it with her left pulling herself up and kneed the knight in the stomach before flipping him onto the ground with ease. Lyarra blow a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she straighten from flipping the knight.

"You need to work on your speed, Brynda." Jaime agreed with the Sword of the Morning as she sheathed Dawn. "You won't get any better if you don't learn."

"So you're the new Sword of the Morning?" Jaime said moving towards Lyarra.

"Ser Jaime," Lyarra bowed her head respectfully to him. "Congratulations on your nephew's wedding later."

Brynda nudged the slightly older girl with her elbow, "May I go, Dame Lyarra?"

Lyarra waved her hand dismissively as she picked up the weapons that was scattered on the grounds. The female scurried off somewhere Jaime didn't bother to follow. He studied Lyarra before he spoke, "You spoke with my sister."

"Aye," Lyarra nodded. "I apologized if she was offended by my overwhelming need to leave her."

Jaime shrugged, "I'm not actually here for that."

"Oh, why are you here then?" Lyarra looked at him with a raised eyebrow, She reminded him of Eddard's bastard son back when he had visited Winterfell prior to the War of the Five Kings.

"I just wonder the type of person you are," Jaime shrugged. Lyarra turned to him frowning as she leaned on the long bow.

"As do I, Kingslayer." Lyarra replied. "A man who killed the king he swore to protect and saved millions of lives but is seen as dishonorable." Jaime keep his shock from his face as Lyarra picked up the bow notching an arrow and pulling back the drawstring; she let it go and the arrow hit the middle of the target. "What is duty when thousands must pay for it?"

"You insult yet compliment me." Jaime was confused by the woman before him. No one but Brienne gave him a chance.

"Well," Lyarra begun."I don't know you but I know that the cost of the Mad King's insanity. To me it seems like you did what you knew was right in the situations and if others dislike you for what you done then fuck them and their opinions."

Jaime stared at her stunned before throwing his head back laughing not noticing the small smile on Lyarra's face. "You are one of a kind, Lady Lyarra. My brothers doesn't think that why."

"Fuck 'em."

"I rather not." Jaime hadn't felt this joyful talking to someone other than his siblings. Lyarra reminded him of Oswell Whent with her slightly offhand comments.

"Meh," Lyarra smiled. "You Southerners are bunch of pricks with too narrow minds. Not you personally since you lay with your sister to which I don't give a damn about."


	4. Lyarra

Lyarra and Jaime sat together watching the sun setting after Lyarra had beaten him in a dual. Lyarra's hair was loose and moved with the breezed of the wind. Lyarra nudged her new friend; Jaime Lannister, with her foot, "Did you knew that your father was planning to kill my paternal family at a wedding?"

"Honestly," Jaime began. "I had no clue. I was held captive by your cousin for the better part of the year."

"And your hand?" Lyarra accepted Jaime's answer as she sat back on the chair as Lyarra picked at dirt on her face.

"Saved a friend."

"Do you regret it?" Lyarra watch Jaime as withdrawn into himself. Lyarra didn't mind the silence that surrounded them. She had learned by talking with Jaime that he honestly cares for people and his family. Jaime had a complex outlook on morales from his time as Kingsguard for the Mad King.

"No," Jaime decided as he brushed his hair out his eyes with his only hand. "It just unfortunate that I can't fight."

"Learn to fight with your other hand."

"That's exactly what my brother said."

Lyarra chided the older man, "So start learning, Lannister."

"Rude," Jaime snorted as he stood up. "Maybe that's why I like your company."

"Leaving to see the queen?" Lyarra said as she wiped the dirt from her face.

"No," Jaime gestured for her to stand up. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

Lyarra glowered at him as she stood up grabbing Dawn from the dirt, "You asshole making me get up."

Jaime chuckled as he lead her into the godswood, "I never took you for a religious man."

"I'm not."

"Then," Lyarra raised her eyebrow. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To discuss something with you where no other ears could hear." Jaime turned to her.

Lyarra hummed crossing her arms over her chest, "Only the gods could hear."

"You don't believe in gods. Sansa Stark need to leave King's Landing and go home to Winterfell." Jaime said. "I swore to her mother that I would safely return them to her."

"Lady Stark and King Robb Stark are dead," Lyarra frowned. "You're free from the oath, Jaime."

"She isn't safe here." Jaime sighed frustrated.

"No one is safe," Lyarra chided. "Why are you so determined to see Sansa back to the North?"

Jaime looked away from her gaze to the sea as Jaime rubbed his hand on his face wearily. "I tire seeing a girl being beaten by my son and my sister doing nothing to stop him. After my brother married her, the beatings have decreased but the insults never stopped."

"I have another mission to fulfill, Jaime. As much as I want to help my cousin, I can't. I never meet her so how the hell would she feel seeing a woman she doesn't know stealing her away from a place she only knows?" Lyarra exhaled heavily. "But… a blind man can see that you are troubled by this and I'll see if Oberyn could help."

"Why would the Martells help?" Jaime frowned at her. "He hates the Lannisters."

"I assure you," Lyarra walked away. "That the only Lannister he hates is your father. I never said I'll mention your name, Jaime. See you later."

Lyarra walked into the castle wiping at her face with a rag sighing, she stuffed it back in her pocket. Lyarra pulled her loose hair in a ponytail lifting her hair from her neck. A young girl with auburn hair slammed into her on her way to the godswood.


	5. Sansa

On her way to the godswood, Sansa walked into a tall and lean woman who gripped her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Sansa looked up at the woman who had her dark hair up in a simple hairstyle with leather strap. There was some dirt on the woman's tan neck and youthful face. She wore a dark red long sleeve tunic with leather arm bands and corset, a leather strap around her shoulders holding a greatsword to her back, a belt with a dagger on her side, black leggings with dirt on it and dirty knee high boots. Intense midnight blue eyes looked very concern as the woman helped Sansa stand straighter.

"I apologize, my Lady." Sansa bowed her head.

"So you are the famous Sansa Stark?" The woman tilted her head. "I'm your cousin, Lyarra Dayne."

Sansa looked at her again with shock, "You're a Stark?"

"A bastard child of your uncle," Lyarra smiled. "Walk with me."

Lyarra wrapped her arm around Sansa's shoulders and lead her from the godswood. Sansa looked up at the taller girl with confusion. Sansa was relieved and happy that a Stark was still alive, "Um?"

"Hm? You have a question?" Lyarra's eyes had flicks of dark gray around her pupils, Sansa noted to her. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

"The boy-king's wedding to a Tyrell." Lyarra shrugged. "I'm heading North soon. Do you want to write a letter to your half-brother?"

Sansa bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding. She could give it to Lyarra before the wedding and leaving King's Landing with Petyr.

"Careful," Lyarra warned. "You show your thoughts on your face. Well, see ya."

Sansa watched silently as Lyarra walked away from her with a deadly grace of a predator hunting down prey. She may not have the Stark name but Lyarra had wolf blood running through her veins.


End file.
